Goddamn Pancakes
by AddictedClue
Summary: Essa é uma fic que eu fiz pra uma amiga minha (Oi Midorin ) que AMA o Alpha Dave *espero que seja digno* A GENTE TEM UMA COISA PELOS STRIDERS URGH A primeira fala do Dave eu tirei de uma propaganda de carro (não lembro qual)peço desculpas, mas eu achei uma atitude muito "Strider" xD


Leitor x Alpha Dave

Você caminha a pé, voltando do trabalho para sua casa. O sol está vermelho, indicando o fim daquele dia, e está quente. Muito quente.

A única coisa que você pode pensar no momento é em um banho quente e depois sua cama. Esta exausta.

Finalmente, depois de caminhar sete quadras até sua casa, você para em frente a porta e abre sua bolsa para achar as chaves.

E continua procurando.

"malditas chaves! Será que eu deixei no trabalho? Mas que droga"

Você gira a maçaneta com a esperança de que você tenha, por descuido, deixado a porta destrancada.

"tomara..."

Você ouve o clique da fechadura. A porta estava destrancada.

O alivio enche o seu rosto, você sente como se todo o peso tivesse saído das suas costas.

Você entra e fecha a porta. Sua mão automaticamente procura a chave presa á maçaneta do lado de dentro. Onde mais você a deixaria? Você sempre deixa sua chave ali quando a esquece?

Onde está a chave?

Um barulho de repente para, e era um som tão natural que você não tinha se dado conta.

O chuveiro.

Você olha para trás e vê uma sombra dentro do seu banheiro.

"m-mas o que?"

Sem aviso (avisem, porque isso é maldade) um homem sai do cômodo. Molhado.

Assoviando. Secando o cabelo loiro claríssimo com a toalha que deveria estar em outro lugar.

E então ele fala sozinho, sem se dar conta de que está sendo observado.

- Querida, tire as crianças da sala, porque eu estou saindo sem toa-

O sorriso do homem some quando ele se vira e vê a moça parado perto da porta.

Segundos de silencio (que mais pereceram horas) se passaram. Os dois olhando um para o outro. O homem ainda com a toalha na cabeça, imóvel.

Logo, o loiro percebeu que não estava na melhor situação, pigarreou, e disse enquanto colocava a toalha na cintura.

- Errr, você queria suas chaves?

- ...

- b-bem, elas estão ali no sofá, sabe...

Você sai do seu transe pós-traumático e olha lentamente para o sofá, ainda sem mover um músculo.

De fato.

Suas chaves estavam lá, no sofá. Em cima de uma cueca.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

O grito podia ter acordado o país inteiro. Podia, se você não fosse pobre o bastante pra ter que alugar uma casa barata longe do centro onde os únicos vizinhos eram casais de velhinhos acima dos 70 anos de idade, e provavelmente já tinham problemas de audição suficientes para serem afetados por um gritinho de socorro básico de uma pessoa que esta com um invasor pelado dentro de casa.

Você sente uma mão tapar a sua boca.

-Eeeeei, relaxa guria, não tem que me matar do coração.

"matar do coração? QUEM É QUE INVADIU A MINHA CASA, SEU PERVERTIDO"

Isso foi só seu pensamento claro, você não podia falar no momento. A única coisa que você disse foi:

- UU..jhgdi...mmuuhhh...nhaanasb!

- o que?

O loiro nem olhava para o seu rosto, tinha te arrastado para junto da janela e agora obsevava se alguém tinha escutado o seu grito.

Você repetiu, tentando colocar mais raiva no que sabe deus você estava tentando expressar.

- Utrt...nnnhhuummm...MMMNHNNHNNHN!

Fechando a cortinha, ele disse:

- Olha aqui guria, eu não enten- Ah!

-?

- Era minha toalha que tinha caído de novo, desculpe.

O ultimo comentário fez o ódio subir no seu rosto e você começou com a onda de tapas e chutes, ate aquele ser te soltar.

-Ai, AI AI AI Chega!

Finalmente livre você correu pra longe do alienígena invasor.

Seu cansaço só aumentava, e todo o peso que você achou que tinha sumido quando abriu a porta voltou em dobro.

"AH foda-se esse cara, eu estou quase desmaiando, o dia foi uma droga, eu quero só dormir"

- hã?

O homem olhou atentamente e de repente a expressão no seu rosto mudou como se estivesse preocupado.

-não... não não não não

Ele se aproximou e tocou seu rosto. Com esse gesto você percebeu que estava chorando e ele desesperadamente tentou se desculpar.

- ah, URGH, sei lá, olha... Meu nome é Dave Strider. Desculpe, eu só entrei aqui porque estava aberto, sabe. Eu não ia roubar nada. É que tem umas coisas estranhas acontecendo sabe? Tem meu irmão e, argh, desculpe, não chora, vai...

Ok. Definitivamente ele não era um bom bandido, mas com aquela carinha, era o estuprador perfeito, quer dizer, ele pedia pra ser estuprado.

Rapidamente você tirou aquela idéia ridícula da cabeça e voltou a si.

- Espera. Você não está aqui pra roubar?

Ele te olhava como um cachorrinho.

-Não.

- você não vai me matar, nem dizer que eu sei de mais, me raptar e pedir 1 milhão pros meus pais?

- O que? Credo. Não.

Ahhhhhhhh

O alivio tinha voltado. E tudo ficou preto.

Você abriu seus olhos devagar, deixando eles se acostumarem com a luz lentamente. Depois de algum tempo você estava sentada na sua cama, como sempre estava. Era sábado.

Você usava seu pijama preferido, a única coisa é que você não lembrava te ter colocado o pijama, nem de ter chegado à cama.

- Every goddamn day, we woke up at 5 am, we make goddamn pancakes, and then…

A voz masculina vinha provavelmente da cozinha. E com ela vinha um cheiro ótimo.

Você levantou e seguiu a voz e o cheiro.

Chegando na cozinha Dave estava fazendo panquecas e cantando algum rap, que fez você rir.

Ele olhou pra você com um susto, e depois sorriu.

- Finalmente acordou, hein?

Ele estava usando óculos de sol. Na cozinha.

- eu acordei muito tarde?

Você disse ainda sonolenta e tentando digerir toda a história do dia anterior. Não, você não acreditava.

- acordou na hora certa, vai poder tomar café-da-manhã comigo.

Ha, engraçadinho.

Você se sentou e serviu seu café. Mas ele logo saiu da sua boca quando o homem andou a te a mesa para servir as panquecas, e você viu que ele usava apenas, um avental e uma cueca (e os óculos legais).

Antes que você soltasse outro grito, a você sentiu a mão dele tapando sua boca.

Não, tem algo errado.

Em uma mão ele segurava uma frigideira, e na outra uma espátula, mas então como?

Sim, era a boca dele, na sua.

Dave demoradamente afastou seu rosto do seu e disse com um ar de vencedor na voz.

- Desculpa, mas, esse é o jeito Strider de dar bom dia. *piscadela*

*e essa foi sua maravilhosa manhã com esse loiro gato*

~~fim~~


End file.
